A data storage device may include a solid-state drive (SSD). An SSD may include a solid-state storage device that utilizes integrated circuitry assemblies as memory to store data persistently. A host device may include a computing device supported by an operating system. Commands to the SSD may be communicated from the host. For example, a command from a host to the SSD may request a read operation and/or a write operation to an address in the SSD. Reading and/or writing to a flash memory cell of an SSD may affect the stored charge on the cell and/or on adjacent cells